between the kingdom and the sea
by Astoria Potter
Summary: "Bring me the one they call Captain Hook, and I shall give you your heart's desire."
1. prologue: between the kingdom and the se

A/N: Huge thanks to Megan and Danielle, who encouraged me to write this when I was simply throwing plot ideas at them, for flailing with me at three in the morning over Aurora/Hook, and also for beta-ing this for me.

prologue: i broke your fortress walls

She gathered her cloak tightly about her as she left her chambers, slippered feet making only the slightest of treads on the marble floor. Torches flickered ominously as she made her way down the hall, and she suppressed a shiver as she made a turn. The castle, normally so lively and vivid, seemed like nothing but an ashen shadow during the dead of night. Strange, to think that this place she had called home for so many years and that had once inspired such awe in her could now seem so muted.

"My lady," her guard murmured behind her as she descended the steps. "Do you think it wise to-"

"Do not concern yourself, sir." She grabbed a torch from its sconce on the wall. "I will be perfectly safe. Need I remind you that I have travelled with this character for-"

The guard cleared his throat, as though he couldn't find a polite way to put it. "It's not that, it's just… someone will be most unhappy to hear that you have been-"

She straightened herself and turned 'round, her eyes hard. "Not _pleased_, sir?" her tone was icy. "Did you miss the ceremony last evening, or are you unaware of the great honor that has been bestowed upon me? I would say that she is most pleased, don't you think?"

"I-"

"That will be all," she said curtly, her swishing cloak a sign of dismissal as she turned on her heel. "You may wait for me outside." The doors slid shut with a loud sort of finality, echoes reverberating as she made her way towards the center of the throne room.

Her nails pressed half-moon indentations into her palms as she took in the sight before her. The cage was large enough, and most of the courtiers had said it was too generous a punishment to give to a common criminal. _Ah, _the queen would say, _but he is no common criminal, is he now? _She could hear the resounding laughter at that response still, and she parted her lips. But what was there to say? He was asleep, after all, and he wouldn't believe any apologies that came out of her mouth now. It did not matter how spacious a cage could be, it was still a cage. She still flinched to see it, to see _him _in it, chained and caught like some sort of wild beast. She'd helped do this to him, she reminded herself, and that knowledge seared itself at the forefront of her mind.

"Princess." A lazy drawl interrupted her thoughts. "Forgive me if I don't rise. It's just that I'm not exactly pleased to see you."

She tensed and gave him a terse nod. "Captain. I trust you are well."

"Back to formalities now, are we?" he chuckled, but the warmth didn't reach his narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?"

_To see you_, that aching organ in her chest sang. _To tell you that I'm so very sorry. _"I apologize if you were unable to hear me the first time I said it, captain, but I am here to see that you are well."

His jaw ticked, and for a fleeting moment, she thought that his lips would light up with a lopsided grin. Then, "I see."

She exhaled slowly, focusing on the brief puffs of vapor that appeared - anything but the underlying look of betrayal in his eyes. "Will you be needing anything?"

He shrugged and leaned forward with a leer, his gaze appraising her form. "Seems to me you'll be the one needing my coat to keep warm, princess."

Her brows narrowed. "Do not suggest such improprieties, captain. Prisoner you may be, but it is entirely-"

"And whose fault is that, _Aurora_?" he practically spat. She had never heard him utter her name with such contempt before. Displeasure, anger, exasperation, and dismissal - yes. But never like this, as though she were no more than a speck of dirt on the bottom of his boots.

It _hurt_, more than she cared to admit, but years of courtly pleasantries allowed her to shove that pang deep inside and plaster an amused smile upon her face. "I didn't come here to argue, captain. As I said before, I-"

"Oh, spare me the niceties, princess. We're long past any sort of stuffy decorum, you and I. Aren't we?" There was a flash of dangerous white in the dimly lit hall as his lips twisted.

She rearranged the fingers of her left hand behind her back, not wanting him to see their nervous movement. "Very well. I can't say that I'll be able to reply to all of the queries you send my way, captain, but ask what you will."

He leaned forward, grin widening. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Aurora resisted the urge to step back - not in horror, but in trepidation that he might be able to read some vestige of emotion on her face and use that to turn the tables on her. She couldn't let him know that she still cared, that she had for a very long time now and would continue to long after they parted ways. Any affection he might have once had for her had crumbled away into the deepest of loathings, and he would seize upon any sign of lingering sentiment to raze her walls down.

Then where would she be left? With a broken heart, lonelier than she already was. She would be the drunken tale that Killian would sneer over with his crew, the foolish princess who just couldn't help but fall for a bloodthirsty pirate who cared nothing for her, and that story would spread faster throughout the kingdoms than any magic spell. No, she would not have that, would not allow herself to be another princess that people pitied. She had been that for too long now.

"Silent, are we?" he mused. "Strange, that. You never did seem to be at a loss for words when we spoke. Must have been you trying to worm whatever information you could get out of me."

Her eyes flashed, and then she swallowed. _No_, she wanted to say. _It wasn't like that, you mustn't think it. _When she finally spoke, she was a bit surprised by how easily the lie was able to roll off her tongue. "Well, you guessed correctly. I must say, captain, your deduction skills are quite remarkable."

"You seem to be feeling awfully honest tonight, princess."

Aurora shrugged, her shoulders feeling like such a weight. "Was that not what you wanted? My apologies, captain."

He leaned back in the cage. "Tell me, my lady. What are your plans after all of this," he waved his good arm, chains rattling loudly with the movement, "is over?"

"This?" she murmured.

He said nothing, simply looked at her, entreating an answer.

"Well, captain," she said, letting out a soft laugh. "Since you asked so nicely… I believe I'll be allowed to escort Princess Abigail, and from there, Mulan and I shall continue our travels. I hear Agrabah is quite beautiful this time of year, and I have been longing to see Princess Jasmine; it's been so many years since we last spoke. Would you offer me passage aboard the _Jolly Roger_, if you were no longer held here?"

Hook chuckled. "The audacity of it all, princess. I might consider it, if you were able to pay the price that I demand."

She smiled, but there was no warmth in it. He would read it as frigid indifference, but to Aurora it was only bleak despair. Here was what she had been steeling herself to do all evening, to cut off any ties with him once and for all. "Well, given that princesses don't consort with pirates, I'm afraid that that will be impossible, captain. You see, there's a line that mustn't be crossed, and I'm afraid I've done quite enough of that to last for this lifetime and the next. I'm sure you're quite aware that women of _my_ ilk don't associate with men of your blood. It's just bad form all around, really. Sickening, to think that I had to speak with you for months-"

"When all you wanted to do was hurl?" his voice was icy. "Really, princess, save the little martyr speech. It's enough to make _me _recoil, thinking that I had to be around someone so damned pure."

"That's quite enough coming from you, thank you." She spun on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Aurora. Wait." If it hadn't been three hours past midnight, she would have believed that it wasn't her imagination, that there was just a tint of despair in his voice. She could have told herself that she heard it crackle with some unnamed emotion for just the slightest of moments.

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. She was too afraid of what her face would reveal to him. "Yes?"

"I- was any of it real? Anything? Did we… could we have…?" He trailed off, saying nothing more, and Aurora told herself she had to be imagining the sprinkle of hope she heard in his voice.

She spun around, court smile plastered on her face. "No, captain, of course not." _Yes. Yes, all of it. Every look, every laugh, all of the words they'd spoken to each other. How his hair would tickle her face when their heads had bent together to look at the maps he'd shown her, the excitement in his voice as he told her of all the places he could take her on the seas. _"I love Phillip, and I could never imagine myself loving another in such a way. What could possibly possess you to imagine I would harbor feelings for another, especially one such as yourself? Farewell, captain. I don't imagine we shall cross paths ever again."

The soft tread of her footsteps was deafeningly loud as she walked what seemed to be an endless path to the doors. _Don't look back_, she told herself, shoulders straightening as she let out a long breath.

As if the guard had sensed her approach, the door opened. "My lady."

_Don't look back. _Raising her voice, she smiled sweetly at him. "I do believe a visit to Prince Phillip this afternoon is in order, don't you think? See to the arrangements, sir."

Her captain had to have heard that. _Have you forgotten? He's not your anything, Aurora. Not anymore. _He would hear it, and he would think what he would of her. An ice princess, perhaps, as cold and detached as they came. And it would be as it should be. There was nothing for them: no once upon a dream, no happily ever after. This was the realm of flesh and blood, not foolish hopes and impossible imaginings. _Farewell, Killian_.


	2. chapter one: a splash quite unnoticed

part one: each time she flees

_"Some of us weren't born for rewards. We were born for sacrifices."_ [1]

chapter i: a splash quite unnoticed

When Aurora had been younger and the world was still full of starry dreams and wondrous hope, her father would sometimes steal her away from the stuffy decorum of courtly lessons for a stroll in the palace gardens. There, among the flow of blooming bellflowers and sweetly scented roses, he would carry her upon his back as they laughed with the giddiness of it all and he pointed out all the different flowers that the queen tended to.

"Don't tell your mother," King Stefan would chuckle, turning his head towards her. "She'll have my head once she finds out I've rescued you from your lessons." He'd wink at her. "Not that she'd think to look here anyway," and then they would both be seized by another fit of giggles.

"Never," Aurora always whispered back conspiratorially once their guffaws had died down. Then, even softer, almost shyly: "I love you, papa."

Her father's eyes would soften, and the corner of his mouth would crinkle into a grin that made her feel like the most special person in the entire kingdom. "And I love _you_, my girl. Our very own princess," he would say, and it was during those moments that Aurora felt that she could soar and accomplish any task that was given to her.

Sometimes, they'd wander the market afterwards, disguised as commoners with a few of the palace guard trailing behind them. It was one of Aurora's favorite activities, getting to breathe in the sights and smells of the numerous merchants and stalls, looking wonderingly at all the things they had to offer. The magical creatures, fascinating goods, and delicious food were a marvelous treat.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy palace life - she _did_, it was just that this was something entirely her own, a secret that only she and her father shared. He'd hoist her atop his shoulder and climb up so that they were sitting atop a stone wall, and then they'd munch on almond cakes as their legs swung back and forth, occasionally shooting one another conspiratorial glances and bursting into another fit of giggles. The king would murmur into her ear about which merchant was the trust worthiest, and which vendors were scrambling to outdo each other. "It's always good to speak to your own people, Aurora. Not as a ruler would, but as one of them. You'll learn things about them and yourself that continue to surprise you."

When they got back to the palace stables, her brother would often be waiting, a comical image with his hands on his hips as he attempted to appear stern and commanding. "And where have you two been? I'm surprised mother isn't fretting over your strange disappearances this afternoon."

Aurora knew it was childlike (but she _was _a child, wasn't she?), yet she always stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

King Stefan would let out a bark of hearty laughter. He was constantly laughing, their father. "Come, children. It wouldn't do to argue, would it now? Imagine what your mother would say?"

"Hans is just angry that the kennel master let me have the pick of the new litter yesterday. He does like me better, you know. Everyone does."

Her brother bristled. "I am_ not_! What do Icare for a puppy, anyway? You take that back, ''Rora, or I'll chase you down!"

The king looked as though he were about to roll his eyes heavenward. "Hans. Aurora."

Aurora stuck out her tongue once more. "Bet you can't catch me!" she'd shout, and then she would be sprinting out of the stables and into the halls of the castle.

"I'll get you!" her brother yelled behind her, always giving her a ten-second head start.

Up and down the stairwells she would run, zigzagging from this hallway to the next, her brother fast on her heels, both of them sprinting by passerby who had gotten used to the sight of the royal children chasing each other about.

The chase nearly always ended in her chambers, with her hiding behind the door and jumping onto Hans's back as he burst into the room. "Ha!" she'd shout in triumph as she beat his back with her fists. "Got you!"

They'd wrestle each other for a good minute or so, her brother usually gaining the upper hand as he began to tickle her in the stomach. "Who's won now, 'Rora?"

"Ahh, that tickles!" she'd shriek, refusing to admit defeat.

"Take back what you said!"

"Never!" she'd giggle and throw a punch at his gut. "You _love _puppies and all things shiny-"

There always came the point when they were both too exhausted with laughter to go on with the teasing and fighting any longer, so they'd simply lie back on the vast carpet and stare up at the ceiling, examining the tapestries that draped the walls, drifting off into a lazy evening nap.

When they awoke, it was often to find their mother standing above them, never quite managing the stern frown of disapproval she wore. "And what have the two of you been up to today? Especially you, Aurora! I couldn't find you anywhere! I had half a mind to send the royal guard out searching for you!" Which was a lie, of course. Queen Leah knew very well about the excursions her husband took their daughter on, even if she pretended to be most uninformed on the subject.

The siblings would shoot each other worried looks. Hans always cleared his throat authoritatively, something he told Aurora always made him sound incredibly important, but really just made him sound like the biggest ignoramus. "Uh… we were… that is to say-"

As if on cue, the king would burst into the room, his face a perfect mask of surprise. "Ah, there you are! A quartet isn't complete without the three of you, and I've been looking all over-"

"Stefan!" the queen would snap, pointing at him. "Do you really think-"

"Now, now, my love," their father would say, gathering his beloved into his arms before he swept in for a kiss. "What say you to an early dinner this evening?"

"Ugh," Aurora and Hans always wrinkled their noses at their parents' display of affection before exchanging a smile and bursting into another fit of laughter.

In the evening, Queen Leah would come read her daughter a few bedtime stories about wizards, magical curses, true love, wicked faeries, fantastical creatures, and princesses. Aurora always fell asleep to the sleep lull of her mother's voice, and could still recall the soft imprint of the queen's lips on her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

Those had been the best of days, the golden, untarnished ones that Aurora tried not to recall now. For if she did, it would lead down the path to all that she had lost, and nothing good could come of it. Four was now two, and a very shattered two, at that. The wrong turns of fate had brought them to where they were now, and it was all she could do, sitting in a vastly different garden of a vastly different palace, to not let any tears fall. But she had long since learned what weaknesses one's enemies seized upon, and she would not allow them to see her thus. Instead, she clenched her fists and bit the bottom of her lip so hard that she was drawing blood.

"My lady," a shadow fell over her, obscuring the rays of sunlight that she had been soaking in.

She rose quickly, dipping into a curtsy. "Your Highness. I had not thought you would be taking a stroll in the gardens."

The prince smiled at her. "It seemed too beautiful a day to waste the opportunity, my lady. And really, I do insist that you call me Phillip."

"I would have thought your interests lay more towards hunting game and sword fighting, sir."

"Oh?" he arched a brow. "Is a walk through the gardens not something a prince should engage in every now and then? I shall have to inform Graham, as he seems to love searching here for flowers for the girls he courts."

"No, I didn't mean anything of the sort, sir." Aurora turned scarlet. "That is to say, you can do anything you'd like, surely, but I don't recall seeing you here before, is all."

"Do you come here often, then?" he seemed to be struggling to contain some emotion from flashing across his face.

"I-" her face turned white. _Oh no. What if he told the queen? Calm yourself, Aurora. Don't let him see, don't let _any _of them see. _She gave him a serene smile."It was just a guess, sir. I'm not sure gardening is a pursuit that princes often list as one of their talents, no?"

The feeling seemed to free itself, and he laughed heartily. "Nicely done, princess." His face softened for a moment, and he gave her a kind smile. "You're free to use the gardens any time you'd like, you know. No one would be opposed to it."

Aurora frowned. "Sir, I must request that you not refer to my old title in such casual conversation. It is neither appropriate, nor would your mother approve-"

"And what does she have to do with our little exchange?" the prince asked, not without slight pique. "She is not here now, is she?"

"No, sir. But she would not be pleased to hear of you consorting with her wards, nor would she-" Aurora stopped herself.

"What? To have you sit in her gardens while she is away?" Phillip let out a snort. "Hang what she thinks."

"Your Highness," Aurora frowned. "I really insist that-"

"I keep on telling you it's Phillip, princess. And really, if you want to come out here with your brother while my mother is away, do so to your heart's content. I doubt the gardeners will tattle on you."

She shot him a look. "That is… very kind of you, my lord. Very kind indeed. But there are always those who are watching."

"Ah," he said. "So it would seem." Then, "How fares your brother today?"

"He is well," Aurora looked to her brother, a pleading look in her eyes as she smiled. _Oh please, don't let the prince take offense and become angered at us. _"Hans, the prince is here."

The exiled prince said nothing, eyes fixated on the rows of daffodils before him and reliving whatever torments of the past haunted him.

"I apologize, my lord." She bit her lip. "My brother-"

Phillip gave a dismissive wave. "Is otherwise occupied. I do that often too, you see. Stare into the distance and ponder the mysteries of life. It's quite an absorbing activity, I must say, and probably most good for his health and recovery."

He didn't say it with any hint of mockery or malice; it was as though he were trying to assuage any fears she might have. _What does _he _know of fear? The spare heir, with no wars to plague his dreams? The only blood he's ever seen has been that of game he's hunted down. There have been no piercing screams to haunt his memories. _"Thank you, sir. It is most generous of you to make such an allowance for my brother."

He stared at her for a long moment. He pivoted on his heel, as though he were about to leave, then stopped. "I do insist on one thing, though, if you are going to continue here with your brother."

"Oh?" Fear, however brief she allowed it to be, lanced through her chest. He was the prince, he could do anything he wished and nobody would lift a finger to help them. "And what might that be, my lord?"

He grinned. "You must call me Phillip, or nothing at all." And then he was gone, striding off into the distance.

Determined not to let him have the last word, Aurora called out, "It'll have to be 'Prince Phillip', I'm afraid. Formalities just can't be rid of, sir!"

"That's a start, although you'll have to do away with that 'sir' first!" he laughed, waving at her as he turned his head back. "Good day, my lady!"

She sat back down, her hand finding her brother's. "I don't mean to sound the daft fool, Hans, but I do think we may be coming out here more in the future."

He said nothing for a while as they stared at gardens together, Aurora watching the ravens as they flew about and fought one another. His hand gripped tightly about hers suddenly, and his voice was a hoarse whisper. "Very well, little sister. Very well."

And Aurora wanted to weep, but whether it was from happiness or despair, she could not say.

It became a sort of unspoken agreement between the three of them while the queen was away. Aurora would wheel Hans out into the gardens on a daily basis to take in the bright sun and the fresh scent of flowers. Sometimes, Prince Phillip would join them, bringing the crown prince along every so often. Prince Graham had more of a stern face, and he looked as though he was continually contemplating something, even when speaking to you. Bu it was not unlike how Hans used to be (how he _should _have been, if things hadn't gone so terribly awry), and perhaps that was what made Aurora slightly easier in his presence.

It was no mere thing, for her to unwind in the presence of the sons of her parents' murderer. But no matter how hard she tried to resist it, she came to see the princes as more than their mother's legacy. It didn't make her any less distrustful of them (or so she told herself), but it did allow for a sort of tentative connection where they would all smile and nod at one another and pretend nothing was the matter. Aurora had done it a thousand times before with some whose smiles hid far worse, but it frightened her how much she seemed to be forgetting what false pleasantry her time with the princes really was.

On one particularly sunny day, while they were all sitting together and drinking some mulberry juice, Prince Graham cleared his throat and announced abruptly, "I have received news that mother will be returning in three days time."

Aurora froze, the cup halfway to her lips. The juice that had seemed so sweetly tangy a moment ago now seemed laced with honeyed poison. "Is she, now?" she murmured, resisting the urge to hurl as she conjured up an image of the queen in her mind's eye. "How wonderful. We did so miss her presence around the castle. Such happiness she brings us all."

The princes eyed her curiously. "Oh?"

"Long may she reign," Aurora gave them a demure smile and then turned to her brother, patting his hand. "Isn't that right, Hans?"

"Mmmphh," he barely inclined his head. "Lovely woman." Yes, what a lovely person it was who had destroyed her family and razed their kingdom.

"Well," she said, standing up. "I'm afraid, Highnesses, that we'll have to be on our way. Hans and I must rest and help prepare for Her Majesty's arrival, and it simply wouldn't do to have a single speck be out of place."

They both nodded at her, but she didn't miss the quick look they shot one another before they scrambled to their feet. Did they think her a foolish green girl, newly come to court? They could believe whatever they wished, so long as they left her and Hans alone from now on. It would do no good for her to attract the queen's attention, for in that way lay only the deepest of torments.

"Princess Aurora!" Phillip called out as she neared a bend in the gardens.

Her hands gripped tightly around the handles of Hans's wheelchair, her mouth drawn into a taut line as she refused to turn around. "Yes, my lord?"

"We hope to see you at court, my lady. Will you allow us the pleasure of greeting you there?"

_No, I would not like that at all, thank you very much. _"Yes, of course," she beamed serenely as she turned around. "Nothing would make me happier."

That evening, as she sat with Hans by the tower window, looking out at the stars, she murmured, "Are you well, brother?"

He let out a soft chuckle, but said nothing for a few minutes. That was how it usually was now, but she had gotten used to it and what the court had deemed as 'his little oddities'. Then, "The question, my dear, is are _you _well?"

Aurora didn't quite know the answer to that, so they resumed their comfortable silence of looking out at the night sky and wishing the impossible dream that they were as far away from this kingdom as the stars heavenward were, something they knew would never be.

* * *

A spectacular feast was held two moons after the queen's return, the palace filled to the brim with nobles coming to pay court and entertainers from across the realm set to perform. When Aurora was younger, this type of festivity would have taken her breath away, and she would have done anything to watch the fire-breathers and jugglers perform amazing feats before her awed eyes.

Now, however, she was just glad that the entertainment kept the queen too busy to pay the exiled royal siblings any notice. It wasn't that they were usually noted upon, but Phillip and Graham's attempts at friendliness had certainly caught the queen's attention, which was the opposite of what Aurora sought. She might have smiled at them when they came to greet her at court, but inside she was screaming, trying to figure out a way to avoid their notice without causing them any insult and getting herself into more of a sticky situation.

To be truthful, she was glad of the queen's return. If Maleficent hadn't come back when she had, who knows how long Aurora would have allowed herself to be drawn into the falsities of the princes and whatever it was that they had in store for her. It was good, that she could now steel herself against whatever they had in store for her. How could she have been so foolish, as to allow her walls to crumble? No, there would be no more of that now.

She didn't ever fool herself into thinking that perhaps the princes didn't have any ulterior motives. What was it that they wanted? Did they think her enough of an idiot to be seduced by their kindness? Was that the tale that they wished to circulate at court, to make her the latest laughingstock? She could see it now, the whispers and the jeers, the false sympathetic pats on her arm. "Poor thing," they'd say. "Gave herself to the sons of her parents' murderer. A most unfortunate situation. How on earth could she be so pathetic? Well, that _is_ what happens when you're an exile, you know. You become quite the desperate thing…"

Aurora pushed her chin higher as she wheeled Hans past a tent full of skilled acrobats entertaining an awestruck crowd. _No more wonder for either of you. Nothing but a lost kingdom and a shattered family. _

"Sister," Hans said abruptly, gesturing towards an obscure-looking stop ahead. "That one."

She frowned as they neared the darkened tent, a contrast to the vivid colors that abounded across the general revelry. There was no sign proclaiming what wares could be purchased, no ostentatious display in sight. Aurora wondered if that was what had peaked her brother's interest: the shrouded hues, beckoning to those who shunned the happy delights of the carnival.

They entered, and the first thing she noticed was an empty table, a bench, and an unoccupied chair. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone in here?"

There was no response, and Aurora shifted uncomfortably. It would be a cretin's notion to think they would be ambushed by a band of outlaws during a fair - and one hosted by the most feared queen in all the lands, no less - but the overwhelming quiet was more of a threat to them than any of the noisy commotions at court.

"Ah," said a soft voice. "The royal siblings. Come to have their fortune told, I take it?"

Aurora resisted the urge to take a step back as the tent illuminated with dazzling colors. A hunched crone hobbled towards the chair, the table suddenly filled with crystal balls, colored powder, and tarot cards strewn all over.

Hans turned, his eyes dancing with amusement, as though to say, _I told you so_.

_So what? _Aurora shot back. So the woman knew a few rudimentary magic tricks that probably fooled most into emptying their pockets for her. Were they to be added to the list of dupes as well?

"You doubt, princess," the woman chuckled softly, revealing a gap-toothed grin. "Not to worry, I take no offense at it. We all need a sprinkle of uncertainty every now and then, don't we? Some more than others, I suppose. Now, if-"

"How much do you want?" Aurora interrupted, cutting to the chase.

"Aurora!" Hans exclaimed.

"What?" she frowned at her brother before facing the woman. "It's what you want, isn't it? Name your price so that we can proceed, madame."

"Ah, my dear, that's where you have it wrong," the crone's smile widened, as though she found the entire exchange very amusing. "My only request is that you heed my words now and remember them in your times of deepest despair."

Aurora resisted the urge to let out a snort of disbelief. The look in her brother's eyes was so animated and full of reckless hope, something that she hadn't witnessed for years and years. Who was she to take that away from him now?

"May I see your hands, my prince?" the fortune teller asked as Aurora wheeled her brother forward. A set of wrinkled, aged fingers outstretched to meet callused, young ones, and the incongruity of it fascinated Aurora more than she cared to admit.

"What do you see?" Hans asked eagerly, and Aurora could hear the unspoken question in her brother's voice. _Will we ever reclaim our kingdom? _

"Patience, my good prince," the soothsayer laughed. "All of that shall come in good time. But first… you have been through much, have you not? I don't think you need to be reminded of such terrible memories, so we shan't go over them now." Her eyes drooped shut, and for a long moment, the tent was filled with a strange silence.

_Don't give him any more false hope, _Aurora thought. _Just do my brother a kindness and tell him that it's all fruitless. Please. _

"All may seem lost to you, my prince, but fear not. You will soon go on a great journey, one that they shall speak of for years to come. It will be a long time before you see any that you now know, and it may well be that you do not recognize them when you meet once again. But fear not, for you shall find new companions, those who will help you in a time of great need. You will need them for a terrible event that will occur, but be warned that your path shall not be an easy one to tread. There will be hardship and bitterness, and you will become the most hardened of men, if you are not careful enough."

Aurora saw her brother's face well with optimism and heady belief, and she despaired. Oh, this crone was clever, she would give her that. Why couldn't the woman have just given some foolish tirade about how all would be well and they would be happy? No, she just had to mix optimism and misery, and for a cynic like Hans, no blend of hope could be more intoxicating.

"… it is with them that you will find the way. When the kin find each other once more, you will be able to reclaim that which you seek."

Hans gripped the soothsayer's hands, a happy smile lightening his features. "Thank you, madame. I don't know how to express my gratitude, but trust me, when our kingdom has been restored to its former glory, I shall-"

"Promise nothing now, young man," the crone shook her head before glancing towards Aurora. "May I, princess?"

She opened her mouth to refuse, but the imploring look that Hans shot her was so full of desperate expectancy that she couldn't possibly refuse. "Very well." Aurora gave a tight smile as she moved to sit on the wooden bench.

"Such doubt, my dear girl," the fortune teller chuckled as her weathered hands reached forward. "It does not do, to see it in one so young."

"I suppose you would know everything about that?" Aurora asked, resisting the impulse to dash out of the tent.

"Not everything, princess. But I have seen enough in my years to know more than you imagine I do."

She couldn't resist a jab. If this crone thought that she would be easy prey like Hans, she had another thing coming. "So you would have me believe."

"And how long do you imagine I have witnessed kingdoms rise and fall, girl? Fifty? Three centuries? What is a thousand years for those to whom the passing of time is merely a blink of the eye?"

"Do you take me to be a fool, madame?" Aurora asked. "I do not readily believe such nonsense utterings, contrary to what you may think."

"I do not take you to be a fool, princess, but a doubter. You abhor any sign of magic, as it has so destroyed your past. But be careful, my dear, for magic may very well be the key to that which you so desire."

"I-"

"Aurora," Hans sighed softly. "Let the woman do her work."

She straightened, shooting her brother a look. _You'll pay for this later. You know that, don't you? _

He grinned in reply, nodding towards the fortune teller. _Oh, I do. _

"You, too, shall go on your own journey, princess. You go to see your wishes fulfilled, but in the end, you will receive more than you ever imagined. There is much in store for you: great lands, breathtaking kingdoms, and the most curious of people. Even when it seems as though there is no hope left, you mustn't despair, for to wallow in that will get nothing done. Remember that, princess, and remember who you are." The crone released her hands, a knowing smile spreading across her features.

"That's it?" Aurora arched her brows. "I would have thought you'd have more prepared for me. Something along the lines of 'an epic love story, my lady, fitting for one from such tragedy' or 'you are doomed to fall into an abyss of endless despair'."

The crone let out a bark of laughter. "Ah, princess. Would you have believed me if I'd said something along those lines? Already, my words fall on deaf ears, for you believe nothing that I say. But I must urge this, my dear: remember what was spoken here today, if nothing else. Believe them, even though they may seem nothing more than the trivial mutterings of an old woman desperate for your coin."

For a moment, shame washed through Aurora, for the woman had it right. But she couldn't afford to trust in anyone but herself, and she wasn't looking to change that anytime soon. "Thank you, madame, for your words. I shall keep them in mind." She stood up, making her way towards her brother. "I do insist, however, that we pay-"

A familiar figure burst into the tent, and Aurora's heart sank. "Ah!" Phillip exclaimed heartily. "Here you are! And to think, Graham and I were looking all over for you. We practically combed the entire grounds with a-"

"Welcome, Your Highness," the crone rose, her head bowed. "What a fortuitous circumstance, to have you visit my humble tent on this very special day."

Aurora hid the snort that was fighting its way through her mouth, instead plastering a pleasant smile to her face. "Prince Phillip," she curtsied. "My brother and I were just leaving."

"Having your fortune told, eh?" he grinned. "Why not stay while I have mine done as well?"

She frowned. "I don't think that that's quite advisable, as we were planning on returning to the-"

"Stay," he intoned. "Really, I do insist."

And how could she refuse that? What punishments would await them at court if she turned down his request? "Very well," she nodded as she clamped down the urge to laugh with despair.

"Come forward, my prince, come forward," the soothsayer urged. "My old eyes cannot see you so well in this dim light."

Phillip sat himself on the bench, and the crone moved one of her crystal balls forward before she waved her hands about. "Ahh, the heavens are communicating with me, and they are saying the most interesting things about you, my lord."

"And what exactly do they tell you, madame?" the prince smiled indulgently, and in that moment, Aurora loathed him with all her being: his false pleasantries, the carefree life he led, and whatever it was that he had in store for her and her brother. Oh, he thought himself clever and versed in courtly wiles, but he was the greatest of fools if he thought that he could outsmart her, she who had learned to maneuver it every day for the past seven years.

"You shall rule over a prosperous and beautiful kingdom, filled with the happiest and loyalest of subjects that a king could ever dream of. By your side you shall have wise advisors and an unexpected queen. Just you shall be, and all will love you for the peace you hold with your neighboring realms and the prosperity that it brings. You will be blessed with several children and-"

"Don't you think she's laying it on a bit too thick?" Hans murmured, and Aurora did not notice that her brother had spoken more in the last hour than he usually did in an entire month.

"I suppose she's got to flatter a prince who could easily order her execution with a snap of his fingers if he wished," Aurora whispered back. "Besides, look at him. He doesn't believe a word she's saying."

"And I'm to take it that you did?" Hans chuckled softly.

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "A fair enough point, brother."

"… most beautiful reign it shall be, my lord."

"And where does that leave my elder brother, madame?" Phillip laughed. "As prince royal, it would seem that you've forgotten he shall be the one to rule, not me."

"Oh!" the crone exclaimed, things being strewn aside as she hobbled to her feet. "You are not he? A thousand pardons, your most gracious Highness, I was not aware…"

"Don't," Hans smothered his laugh as he shared a glance with Aurora. "Not now, 'Rora."

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, not bothering to hide a satisfied smile. "Whatever you say, brother."

Prince Phillip tossed a bag onto the table, the coins within rattling loudly as they landed. "For your services, madame," he smiled. "Thank you."

"I am most obliged," the crone bowed her head. "Such graciousness, my lord. The people shall sing praises of your kindness for all the years to come. While the green pastures…"

"Yes, yes," Phillip laughed. "I'm sure they will. Good day." He turned to Aurora and Hans, his grin widening. "Well? Shall we be going?"

_Are we to come and go at your every whim? _Aurora wanted to snap, but she simply nodded as she wheeled her brother out of the tent.

"Heed my words, my dears!" the soothsayer called after them.

"A most amusing attraction, is she not?" Phillip turned to Aurora.

"Quite."

The prince frowned for a moment. "Is there anything the two of you would like to see? I hear the acrobats will be performing a very impressive-"

"Fire-breathing act, yes," Aurora gave him a tight smile. "We witnessed it ourselves but an hour ago, Your Highness."

"I see," he blinked. "Well, could I persuade you to perhaps-"

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," Aurora smiled. "It's not that we don't prefer your company, you see, it's just that being out so much has tired my brother out, and he must be getting his rest, you understand."

Phillip stared at her for a moment, his gaze piercing. "Ah."

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord. It is most-"

"I apologize if I have overstepped any bounds of decorum, my lady. It was not my intention to cause you or your brother any offense, and you must tell me if I have-"

"No, of course not!" she murmured hastily. "Nothing of the sort, my lord, for we would never want you to think such thoughts. As you know, we are ever obliged to you and your gracious family for all of the-"

His smile was strained. "At least allow me to escort you back to the castle."

Aurora dipped her head in reply, the rubber of Hans's wheelchair chafing hotly against the palms of her hand as her grip tightened.

* * *

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I don't quite see what the point of a traipse to this section of the palace is going to accomplish. I really must get back to Hans, for his health is-"

"You'll see," Phillip interrupted with an amused laugh. "Fear not, princess. There are no monsters seeking to pop out at us from the shadows, not with the ongoing festivities."

Aurora let out huff of indignation. Of course he would say something like that, ensconced in the nonchalant life that he led. One always had to beware of demons, especially within this particular castle. "Whatever you say, my lord."

"I keep on telling you, it's simply 'Phillip'. Really, princess, do you always tend to be so opposed to having fun? Lighten up every now and then, my friend."

"I don't think I have to remind you that it's not at all proper to address me with 'princess', _Phillip_."

He chuckled. "See? You're getting the hang of it. We'll make a triumph out of you yet."

"I find it hard to believe that you'll be 'making' me into anything, my lord. As I recall-"

"We're here," Phillip said excitedly, outstretching his hand. "Come along, it should begin in a few moments."

Aurora stepped past him. "It's just a few steps, Your Highness. I'm sure I can manage."

They had arrived at one of the more secluded turrets, with only two guards on duty. "Gentlemen," the prince nodded at them before tossing a bag of gold at each of them. "As we discussed."

"Good evening, Your Highness." The men tipped their helmets before they made their way back into the warmth of the castle.

Aurora grew uneasy as the laughter of the guards faded. What was planned for her? Some attempt at seduction? A push off the tower, with her mangled body found the next morning? "Forgive me, Prince Phillip, but I don't quite see what exactly we're doing up here."

"You did mention seeing the fire-breathers earlier, but you never said anything about the fireworks." He gave her a long look, then let out a short laugh. "Don't tell me you're one of _those_, my lady."

She clenched her fists beneath the folds of her gown. "One of _those_?"

"Why, someone who finds no pleasure in the simple joys of life. I've never met anyone at court who doesn't enjoy the spectacle of pyrotechnics."

"Perhaps I simply have an aversion to them." Aurora shrugged. _Or perhaps it's that I have a disinclination toward attracting your mother's attention. _

He winked, as though it would assuage any fears she might have. "Or maybe you don't." For the briefest of moments, she remembered the afternoons they had come to be something almost like friends. It was his princely nature, she supposed. He was supposed to dash in with his sword and slay all of the villains, and any of the other ladies at court would have been tripping over themselves to be in Aurora's place.

She gave him a thin smile. "I suppose you could be correct."

Phillip nodded as a burst of green exploded in the sky. "Graham and I used to come up here with our father each festival. It was just a secret for the three of us, he'd say."

"Oh?" _Don't tell your mother,_ Aurora could hear her father's voice from long ago. _It's our secret. _"Did your mother ever find out?"

He let out a chuckle. "My father claimed she was too busy planning which neighboring kingdom to take over next to pay us any mind. She was the soldier, he the executor, they used to say. Still, she had to have known what we were up to."

The half-moons of her nails bit into the flesh of her elbows so hard that she drew blood. "Yes, I know."

"Yes," he laughed. "I-" Phillip looked at her once more, and his face paled. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Aurora, you mustn't think that I meant to so callously bring up your family's-"

"Of course," she murmured. "It was just a mistake on your part, my prince."

He shook his head. "A thoughtless one. The destruction of your kingdom-"

"Please. I'm sorry, Your Highness, but that will be quite enough." She bit back the urge to scream at him as he shot her a wounded look. "Really, your apology will more than suffice."

Phillip's frown deepened as he looked up her up and down. "Aurora, may I ask you something?"

"But of course."

"Does it ever tire you? Pretending the way that you do?"

Her heart caught in her chest. "I don't quite catch your meaning."

"All of the false smiles and fabricated pleasantries you show the world? Do you secretly loathe us?" He let out a breath. "But that's a tiresome question, isn't it?" Phillip gave a humorless chuckle as he took a step towards her. "Of course you hate us. How could you not? The very family that destroyed yours and holds captive what's left of it."

Aurora sighed. If she had to admit anything, it was that she was tired of pretending. She did it so often now that one would think she had trouble distinguishing it from reality, but there was never a more unlikely blend. "Truthfully, it's not so bad. Your mother has shown us much grace, what with sparing our lives and allowing us places at court. She has been more than generous in what she has permitted my family to get away with, especially considering the trouble we caused her all those years ago."

His exhale was deafeningly loud, despite the ongoing spectacle. "I don't suppose you'll ever admit it, will you? What is it that you're so afraid of? That I'll cry wolf to my mother?"

"I don't think your mother would approve of you speaking to me," she frowned. "And besides, you mustn't say things like that."

"Really?" his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'things like that'?"

Her frown deepened as she gave a dismissive wave. "As though I am not forever grateful and indebted to your mother or her people. You have the wrong of it, my prince."

He shook his head. "Very well, princess. Pretend all you like, but don't think that all of us are fools."

"I would never presume to think of you in such a manner." She watched a burst of yellow that appeared and contemplated her options. She could pretend to accept his intentions, whatever they were, and figure out what exactly it was that he had in mind for her. But she would be treading dangerous ground if she did that, most certainly drawing attention to herself. She needed to think this over before she made a decision, either of which could result in disaster down the road for brother and her. "It would be most inappropriate, Your Highness."

Phillip let out a frustrated snort. "You'll believe what you'll believe, I suppose."

Well. There was nothing she could say to that that would dampen his ire, so they stood in silence, watching the colors bursting in the air and hearing the happy sounds of the revelers in the streets below.

"Do you think we could ever be…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. It was a foolish question to even contemplate."

"What is it?" Aurora asked with subdued curiosity, fighting to keep the bile from rising in her throat. What did he want? A girl he could fumble with in darkened corners of the castle? Someone he could parade around in front of the court so that they could all sneer at her behind her back?

"Friends," he said firmly.

She gave him a blank look. "Friends," she repeated, not even knowing if she could ever believe in that word. "You want us to…"

"I knew it was a bad idea," he sighed. "I'm sorry for asking, princess. It won't happen again, I assure you."

He could have any number of intentions up his sleeve, and she didn't know if his veiled offer of friendship should make her more afraid of him or if it marked him as an easy target. Very well, then. "No, no," she replied hastily, giving him an apologetic smile. "It's just that… no one's asked me a thing like that for years, and I was simply surprised, is all."

"Ah," he said. "I apologize."

"Don't," she shook her head. "It's me who should be making amends."

"So you'll agree to my offer? It's not too strange of an idea for you?" Phillip inquired, and there was such a hopeful look on his face that she wanted to laugh. Whether that came from despair or amusement, she could not quite say.

Aurora bit her lip. "Please, give me some time to consider it, Your Highness. As I've said, it's all so new to me, and I don't…"

"I see," he said simply, and she realized that he _did _indeed see.

They returned their gaze to the fireworks, saying nothing for a few minutes as they looked out at the night sky. They were talking about seemingly inconsequential matters soon enough, including a few rumors that were circulating around court regarding the distant kingdom of Agrabah and raids of the navy ships by the dangerous Captain Hook. Aurora smiled and chimed in whenever appropriate, but Phillip's suggestion of friendship seemed to linger over the air above them the entire night.

* * *

The next few weeks at court passed by with nothing to cement any significance. With the end of the festival, the merchants and performers returned home, and the revelers went back to their daily lives. Like the other courtiers, Aurora and Hans went before the queen to pay homage and sing praises of her generosity; she simply nodded and waved them away. Aurora allowed herself to breathe a little easier after that; if the queen was unaware or uncaring of Phillip's attentions towards her, then all was well.

Still, she knew that she had to plan her acceptance of his offer with the utmost care. One wrong step, whether it be bad timing or the choice overall, could result in nothing but disaster for her and Hans. Phillip seemed to understand her hesitancy, although he appeared to believe that it was due to her complete lack of companions at court and the unfamiliarity with others that came with that. Indeed, beside her brother and the servants, she rarely interacted with anyone else.

It wasn't so much that she was shunned at court - although it was true that she _was_, for the most part - it was just that before now, she simply couldn't afford to place her trust in anyone. When she was younger, her mother had likened court to a viper's nest. At the time, Aurora had thought that the queen was jesting, but she had come to see just how true those words were over the years. Anyone who approached her at court was a possible informant for the queen or gods knew who else, and she had deflected offers of friendship and acquaintance at court so well over the years that all knew better than to approach her.

_She's an ice princess, that one, _she heard them whisper as she went by them in court. It was a title she used to remind herself that she could never let her guard down, could never really trust anyone, else she would find herself drawn into the kind of betrayal that had led to the destruction of her family. She could not trust even Hans, but that was a secret that she would never speak aloud; only something to tell herself as she lay in the dark and counted the cracks in the ceiling.

There had never been a problem until now, and things would have been perfectly fine if Prince Phillip hadn't come to her with that ridiculous proposition. For she would need friends at court if she were to accept his friendship. There would be gossip enough about her as it was, but even one well-placed lord or lady would ensure that the queen didn't view Aurora as some sort of simpering debutante attempting to snatch up her son.

_Damn, damn, damn_, she paced around her room. Any venture at friendship now would be regarded as out of place, but she wasn't sure of how long the prince's patience would hold, and to have the queen's precious son angry at her would be even worse than anything she could possibly face at court.

She clasped her hands together and wished for a solution to present itself, and soon, for she could not afford otherwise.

A few days later, Aurora was supping with her brother when her prayers were answered. The day had gone by as most of their days did, with nothing of interest occurring besides Maleficent yelling at her messengers whenever they brought her bad tidings or barking orders at terrified sentries.

"A message for you, my lady," the servant girl announced as she entered.

"Thank you," Aurora took the slip of parchment and unfolded it, her brows furrowing as she scanned the scribbled words.

Hans looked up at her from across the table. "What news, sister?"

"According to Prince Phillip, who has been gracious enough to keep us in mind, a Princess Abigail will be coming to court for the duration of the winter season." Likely so that she could be married off to one of the royal brothers, no doubt.

"Lovely," her brother replied, his gaze disinterested as he went back to staring at his plate.

"Yes," Aurora murmured. "Lovely indeed."

Princess Abigail was all grace and loveliness, the perfect picture of what Aurora would have been if her life had played out correctly. She knew how to sing, sew, play the harp, and amuse the court. She always had a smile on her face, and often accompanied the royal party out on their hunting trips, declaring her love for falconry as something the princes should indulge in.

It was a bit bittersweet, looking at it all. The gifts of beauty, wit, grace, alongside the skills in song, dance, and music that Aurora had been bestowed since birth hadn't done much to help her these past few years, and how frustrating it was to see Abigail reveling in it all. Still, she wouldn't begrudge the other princess, for Aurora knew that she needed to befriend her. The question, once more, was _how _and _when_? Their paths barely ever crossed, as Abigail was only ever in court for the briefest of moments to pay her respects to Maleficent, then disappeared for the day to whatever entertainments the princes and courtiers had devised for her.

As it happened, Aurora was perusing the library one afternoon when she made a turn and slammed into a figure.

"Oof!"

"I beg your pardon," Aurora murmured, her eyes widening in horror as she realized who exactly it was. "Princess Abigail," she flourished into a deep curtsy. "Please, forgive my clumsiness."

"What impertinence!" the other princess huffed as the ladies behind her tittered into their hands. "Really, one would think that people would have the sense to watch where they're going."

"Yes, I'm so terribly sorry about how incompetent I am in that apartment," Aurora bit out through clenched teeth. This was most decidedly _not _going well.

Abigail looked her over for a moment, finally taking her in. "Oh," she said. "It's you."

What on earth was that supposed to mean? "Yes," Aurora shot her a saccharinely sweet smile. "I do so wish-"

"Well," the other princess sighed loudly, as though she hadn't heard a word she'd said. "I suppose if you truly want my forgiveness, you'll join our hunting party tomorrow to make up for your unfortunate gracelessness. Good day." Abigail gave her a nod, and then she and her retinue disappeared around the corner, giggling loudly as they made remarks about Aurora that she could really care less about.

All that mattered was that she had received an invitation from Princes Abigail. It was one made in scorn, no doubt, but it was better than none at all.

_Well, then,_ she thought to herself as she absently picked up a book from the shelves and paced back to her room.

* * *

"Ah, there she is!" Abigail waved prettily as Aurora approached, her lips quickly twisting into a disapproving frown. "Dear gods, my friend, why aren't you astride a horse?"

"I beg your pardon, princess." Aurora gave a demure nod. "I'm still waiting for them to bring it 'round."

"Oh, that won't do at all!" the other princess exclaimed as she slid off her horse. "You!" she snapped at a nearby guard. "Get Anna here her horse. Quickly now."

Aurora bit her lip to suppress her snort, but made no move to correct Abigail. "I'm not sure is at all necessary, princess, as it should arrive soon enough-"

"Well, you can't exactly go about properly hunting if you're not atop a horse, can you?" Abigail gave an airy wave of her hand. "Really, Aura, one must show sense in these situations, and you're not really doing anything of the sort, are you?"

Aurora gave her a frigid smile. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Oh, you're such a cute little thing, aren't you?" Abigail patted her head before looping their arms together. "Come, take a walk with me. I have a feeling we'll be such great companions."

Having no choice, Aurora allowed Abigail to lead her across the grassy field as servants and nobles readied themselves for the hunting party. She could see Phillip and Graham emerging from the stables astride their majestic steeds. The princes were laughing at some comment the stable-master had made, and when Phillip waved over at them, something stirred inside her that Aurora thought she'd lost. _No, stop it. Don't succumb to any of it, Aurora, don't be a daft fool. _

"Finally, a chance for us to be away from all of my attendants with the exception of Hilda." Abigail gestured backwards to the elderly woman hobbling behind them. "It's not that I don't appreciate them, mind you, I _do_, it's just that they can be so suffocating, can't they?"

Aurora gave a polite smile. "I wouldn't know, Your Highness."

"Do you enjoy taking walks?" Abigail asked, her tone lowering.

"Well, I don't like to be out that much," Aurora replied.

"They are so quite invigorating, are they not?" the other princess smiled. "What about horticulture? It's a hobby that my younger sister has taken up, and I must say that it looks quite calming."

"I find that I enjoy the palace gardens when I am allowed entry, yes."

"And hunting?"

"I'm afraid this is the first opportunity I've been allowed to come on such a party, courtesy of your generous invitation."

"Ah." Abigail nodded, and she pursed her lips. "Keep on walking, my friend, no matter what we say. And whatever you do, I must insist that you keep that look of indifference on your face."

Aurora arched a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

The grip on her arm tightened. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it? You can practically hear the birds chirping for our good fortune."

"Yes," Aurora smiled, despite her bewilderment. What on earth was going on?

"I understand that you have the ability to communicate with animals, princess? Or was that just a rumor?"

"An old rumor, I'm afraid." Aurora continued smiling. "Why do you ask, Your Highness? And may I ask who told you such a thing?"

"Why, I believe it was a rather lovely flower from the land of Agrabah. She has quite a lot of praises to sing about you, that girl."

_No… it couldn't be. _"The land across the seas?" Aurora murmured. "Whatever were you doing there?"

"Is it Hilda you're afraid of?" Abigail laughed without a backward glance at the maidservant, ignoring her query. "Not to fret, my friend. She's conveniently half-blind and nearly deaf, especially when I want her to be. Rest assured, she is one of the few people at my court who is fully mine."

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort-"

"Aurora, if our plan for your escape is to work," Abigail interrupted, "you must do exactly as I say. Question it all you'd like, as I'm sure you will, but it is imperative that you follow my orders."

"I am no chattel to be ordered around-"

"Sir," Abigail nodded at a passing guard. "Keep walking," she hissed under her breath, "and goodness, keep your voice down. We'll surely be found out if you can't keep your composure."

_Don't believe her, you fool. This is some game between her and Maleficent, no doubt. Perhaps the princes are involved, hoping for another chance to laugh at you. _"I beg your pardon, but I must say that you have some very strange notions, princess."

"She knew that you would have doubts, but wishes me to remind you that the missing brick in the wall has already been replaced."

_Childhood memories and secrets shared between us, nothing more. _"Anyone could have found that out. It doesn't take much to learn the daily comings and goings of royalty, especially to those who hold an interest."

"You really think so?" Abigail raised her brows. "Well, what of her childhood infatuation with your brother and the desire by her father to see a union between your houses?"

"Any gossipmonger at court knows of that."

"The hiding spot in the garden that the two of you favored during hide-and-seek?"

"Information that can easily be discerned from any number of palace guards."

"The moving walls and hidden passageways you explored?"

"Chalk it up to rumor, princess."

"The poppies in winter bloom?"

"There are ears everywhere in that castle."

"Very well," Abigail sighed. "I see there is nothing I can say that will convince you, Aurora, but what if I were to deliver you a letter in our friend's own hand?"

"And when shall that come?" Aurora let out a snort. "Five years from now, I presume?"

"When today's hunt is over, you and I shall be fast friends, much to the surprise of all. We have a shared interest in… horticulture, if I remember correctly."

"Oh?" Aurora gave a polite smile. "How fascinating."

The other princess went on, "I will lend you my prized book on the subject as a token of our friendship, and you should look closely behind the seams."

"I see."

"Don't worry, I wasn't fool enough to stick it between the pages."

Abigail was stubborn, Aurora would give her that much. "Very well," she inclined her head. "I see there is no dissuading you from the subject, Your Highness."

"Excellent!" the princess clapped her hands together. "Now, shall we return to the stables? It seems nearly everyone is assembled, and I don't think the princes will like it if we're late."

"Do you think so?" Aurora murmured under her breath.

"Oh, yes." Abigail gave her an exaggerated wink and raised her voice as they neared the assembled group. "It is so good of you to ask after Hilda's health, Alyssa."

"Aurora," Phillip strode towards them, a grin on his face. "Her name is Aurora, my dear."

"Phillip!" Abigail beamed at the prince before turning to Aurora, an apologetic look on her face. "I am quite terrible with new names, darling, you really must forgive me."

Aurora nodded, a smile on her lips. "But of course. We are friends, are we not?"

A bright smile spread across Abigail's face as she placed her hand on Aurora's arm. "Oh, Anna! You simply _must _keep the princes and I company today, or I'm afraid we shan't have any fun at all."

One of Abigail's ladies drew herself up. "Perhaps it would be best for you to consult the queen first, my-"

"Princesses only consort with princesses whenever possible, Lucia. Really, it is most unbecoming of you to bring up any objections when it was you who taught me about such distinctions in the first place, given that you are a mere baroness." Aurora thought that Abigail's sweet smile was a rather permanent fixture, and perhaps that was part of why no one took her so seriously. But the princess's courtiers were fools if they thought that all she consisted of was easy laughter and silly notions. Maybe the two of them weren't so different, after all.

_Careful, Aurora. Just because she may not be what she seems doesn't mean that you can trust her. Wait until you see this supposed letter of Jasmine's, and don't forget what happened to Hans the last time the two of you tried to escape._

* * *

Aurora was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her until she was yanked into a corner. A gloved hand muffled her scream, and she struggled until a familiar voice spoke. "Calm down, it's just me."

She spun around, clutching Abigail's horticulture book to her chest as she glared at Phillip. "Your Highness, I am sure you will agree that it is highly inappropriate for you to-"

"I haven't seen much of you," he guided her towards a more secluded battlement. "I'm glad to see that you and Abigail are getting on, though."

"We share a number of interests," Aurora replied. "You did very well in the hunt today, my prince."

"Yes, I suppose I did," he nodded. "It's been a while since my brother or I have seen you, you know."

She scoffed. "You see me all the time at court."

He shook his head. "I meant our friend Aurora, the one who laughed with us over tea in the garden."

They said nothing for a while, and it was an awkward silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the castle's inhabitants going about their daily routines.

"I should go." The prince gave her a terse nod and turned on his heel to leave. "Farewell, my lady."

_It's now or never_, Aurora thought. "Prince Phillip," she said, and it sounded to her as though her voice was very far away. "Wait."

He looked at her, his gaze piercing. "Yes?"

"About what you said, the night of the fireworks," she said, making sure to bite her lip and play with her fingers. "I've given it some thought."

The prince raised his brows. "Have you indeed?"

"Yes," she replied. "And… I suppose it's something that could happen."

He gave the barest of nods. "And what would that be?"

"We could be… friends," she said, the latter word sounding so peculiar aloud. _What a foreign concept,_ she thought to herself. Strange, how she had forgotten what it was like to have one.

Phillip gave her a hesitant smile. "You're serious?"

She looked up at him beneath her lashes, her gaze shy. _Fumbling and simpering maidens, Aurora. Play the part; princes seem to love those. _"Alright, I'll admit it. I do enjoy your company, and you've been nothing but kind to me, really. Believe me when I say that I'm most grateful." And the truth of it was, she _was_. "Besides, if I'm going to be keeping Abigail company, it's inevitable that you and I will see one another, and I'd much rather it be as friends than with any sort of awkwardness between us."

He grinned, and she thought that it was rather nice, the way that his smile lit up his entire face. "Well, then. I believe we shall have a fine friendship, princess."

She smiled at that, and willed herself to remember that this was only a facade. She could not afford for it to be anything more, or to believe that there could be.

* * *

[1]: Tariq of the Citvia in Melina Marchetta's _Froi of the Exiles_.

A/N: I know there's no appearance by Hook yet, but this is just as much of an Aurora story as it is an Aurora/Hook one, so bear with me. :)

Thanks again to Megan for beta-ing!


End file.
